Sorbet (Dragon Ball Series)
Sorbet (ソルベ, Sorube) was a loyal subject of the emperor, Frieza. He was a member of Frieza's support staff in the Third Stellar Region. He later became the commander of the Galactic Frieza Army after Frieza's demise. Sorbet is the secondary antagonist of the Golden Frieza Saga. Appearance Sorbet is a short blue alien with a large black nose. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is colored green and black and has a red cape. He also wears black head apparel with an orange stripe down the middle, and has a blue scouter. He has slitted pupils like a reptile or a feline. Oddly, while Sorbet has four fingers in the movie Resurrection ‘F’ and other media, he has five fingers in the anime, Dragon Ball Super. Personality Sorbet has a good sense of military strategy. He has a clever personality and is very intelligent; he aids in developing the advanced regeneration machine, and is aware that the Z Fighters can sense energy, making him bring only Tagoma with him. He is loyal to Frieza, and will beg for mercy and stutter if he says anything that would upset him. He is shown to have some care for his soldiers. This is seen when he is shocked that the Z Fighters are annihilating Frieza's soldiers, and when Shisami is killed by Tagoma, he bursts into rage at the death of one of his most powerful soldiers, instead of seeing that it severely weakened Gohan. Biography Background Sorbet was previously part of the Third Stellar Region as the staff officer. After Frieza's death, he took over the command of the Frieza Army and he immediately started looking for the ones who defeated him. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga In the manga of Super, Sorbet is informed by Tagoma that his army's second best is taken out, Sorbet then suggests to Tagoma that they should look for the Dragon Balls in order to revive Frieza. Golden Frieza Saga In space, Sorbet is informed by his subordinate that the elites on Planet Frieza 448 are dying down and cannot hold up any longer. Sorbet gives him the orders to have them retreat back. Immediately after this, the ship gets knocked away by Vados warping. As the ship is being repaired, Sorbet asks for reports of his men from his subordinate. Sixty percent of the soldiers have been exterminated so Sorbet's only option to recover the army is to revive Frieza. Tagoma doubts that one person could change what has happened to the army but Sorbet explains to Tagoma because of Frieza's merciless and ruthless nature, most of the universe feared him. With Frieza, Sorbet claims that seventy percent of the planets in the universe will be theirs. Sorbet reveals that he took leadership after Frieza has been deceased and will help recover the army once Frieza has been revived. Without luck having to find the remaining Namekians, Sorbet has no choice but to go to Earth with Tagoma to get the Dragon Balls. He watches the battle between Goku and Frieza, and when Goku powers down, Sorbet blasts Goku in the chest. When Vegeta kicks Goku to the other Z fighters, Frieza attempts a Death Beam on Vegeta, but he deflects it. This Death Beam hits Sorbet in the heart, killing him. Universe 6 Saga In a manga extra featured in Warriors of Universe 6, Sorbet is shown currently residing in Hell along with Shisami, and Frieza. In the original Japanese version, humorously he breaks the fourth wall when he laments that the manga skipped over their story arc, in the English version he simply expresses dismay that he too has ended up in Hell. Film appearances Resurrection ‘F’ Sorbet and his accomplice Tagoma are both elite soldiers in the Galactic Frieza Army, working under Frieza. Sorbet was the former staff officer of the third stellar region. Years after Frieza's death by Future Trunks in Age 764, Sorbet is eager to revive Frieza and tries to find the Namekians to use their Dragon Balls. With no luck on finding the Namekians' planet, Sorbet and Tagoma took the risk and went to Earth, collected the Dragon Balls and revived their master. Video game appearances Voice actors Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains